Unforgivable
by MewVanilla567
Summary: Zakuro has fallen head over heel sin love with Shirogane, so how does this trainwreck go? With a lying boss, a psychotic Pai in the way, and a horrible broken promise, anything can happen!


Unforgivable

Mew Vanilla: RYOU! ZAKURO! GET OVER HERE!

Zakuro and Ryou: WHAT?

Mew Vanilla: You are the stars of this story, so you need to do the disclaimer and that stuff.

Zakuro and Ryou: PLEASE DON'T TELL US THIS IS A SHIPPING STORY?

Mew Vanilla: Yep! But you might see things a little differently by the end of this!

Zakuro: *face palm*

Ryou: Eh, she's no Ichigo, but this just might work!

SLAP

Zakuro: Do NOT EVER say that!

Ryou: Listen, you! That was a compliment because we both KNOW that I omf…

Mew Vanilla: OKAY! *covers Ryou's mouth* since neither of you seem to be SANE *looking at Ryou* Kisshu will do the disclaimer!

Kisshu: Mew Vanilla does not own TMM, but she does own this story and its plotline, AND her OC, but that's not in the story and it's beside the point. Alms…

Mew Vanilla: *covers Kisshu's mouth* ADD alert! I GIVE UP! On with the story, I guess… O.o

Zakuro sighed, flopping down in a chair beside Mint, who was, as usual, drinking tea. "I just don't see how you all get so tired! I'm always so energetic!" piped Mint. "Because you never DO anything, Mint." muttered the wolf Mew. "God, Zakuro, what's YOUR problem!" "You! All that ever gets done by your perfectly manicured hands is lifting a teacup to your snobby, conceited, spoiled rich girl FACE!" Mint, on the verge of tears, slapped Zakuro. "Oneesama, huh? And then as soon as I say something you don't like, you SLAP ME? That's not a respectful, sisterly relationship Mint! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER FAN GIRL WHO REALLY DOESN'T CARE!" To both the girl's surprise, of all people, RYOU stopped them from fighting further. Zakuro saw what she had said did to Mint and immediately a wave of guilt nearly knocked her to the ground. "Mint, I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean anything I said. Gomen-nasai." Zakuro looked over her shoulder and saw the gorgeous blond-haired, sapphire-eyed boy she called her boss. She blushed a light rose color across her face and looked away, but not before he noticed. "Zakuro, are you running a fever?" he asked in mock concern, knowing she wasn't. She jumped on the chance and said, "Yes, actually, I think I am. I'm going home now. Bye, Shirogane-san!"

When Zakuro got to her house, she flopped down on her bed, thinking. 'He's just attractive, that's all. I am NOT in love with him! NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!' she thought that over and over again, trying to convince her of that. She knew it was a lie; she wasn't stupid…was she? She thought she was for falling for her baka of a boss. 'Who am I KIDDING? I'm in love, but I can't show it! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I'M FUJIWARA ZAKURO, WHY AM I IN LOVE?' While Zakuro was having an internal argument, Ichigo knocked. "Come in, Ich!" Called the purple haired Mew.

Ichigo's POV

I walked into Zakuro's house to see her laying on her bed, face down. She looked up, trying to smile, but the tears rolled before the smile appeared. She flopped down again, screamed into the pillow and looked up again. I flashed her a real, genuine smile. "I didn't bring Mint, I promise." I tried to joke, but it backfired. "I wish you did. Then I could try and make up what I said to her. I FEEL HORRIBLE!" I smiled, but this time a small, sympathetic, sad smile. "Zakuro, we all saw that blush when Ryou showed up except Mint and Pudding, who weren't paying attention. Ryou included. But you'll be okay. I thought I liked him when I first showed up, too. It should pass." Zakuro looked at me with an almost mad expression in her eyes. "But that's where you're WRONG, Ichigo! You always had someone who loved you, whether you returned the feeling or not. I DON'T! I'm desperately in love with him, Ichigo! If I had to choose between the Mew Mew team, Ryou and Akasaka included, and the Earth, let Earth burn for all I care. You guys are all I have left. We could live with the Cyclons or something, Kish would definitely help us if YOU asked him." She said the last bit teasingly, and I in turn lightly punched her in the arm. She hugged me and said, "Thanks for coming by, Ich. Want to stay for dinner? My cook's making London Broil tonight!" I beamed at her and said, "Sounds great, thanks oneechan!" I smiled and held my friend in a tight embrace, while she hit me with a pillow. Typical day in the life of Momomiya Ichigo!

End of POV

Enjoying the London Broil that Zakuro had promised her friend, she asked her a question, "Ichigo, do you think that there is any chance Ryou loves me back?" Ichigo just smiled at her while replying, "I'm not a psychic, there's no way for me to be able to tell unless I 'go undercover.'" Said the girl mischievously. "Oh, nooo, Ich. I'm not letting you run around the café as a Iriomote wildcat to spy on him!" She only smiled back at Zakuro before placing another piece of meat delicately on her tongue with her fork and gulping it down. "Just think about it, oneechan. I could hear everything he says from a little place say, under his chair or desk or bed without being noticed! It's a perfect plan!" Zakuro looked at her in a way that screamed, 'don't even think about it.' and she backed off the idea. Soon after, Ichigo left to go check on something at the café. When she arrived, the shock of her life awaited her.


End file.
